


郎情妾意

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 双死亡预警
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 龄龙
Kudos: 1





	郎情妾意

那双手从后面摸上来的时候，王九龙感觉到了快乐。身体里的每一根神经都像是要被挑了开来，因为后面那个人随意两下的触碰。

“九龄，不行。”

还在进香，住持嘴巴里念叨着的都是平安祈福。小少爷听了觉得没意思，趁人不注意，偷偷到偏房来吃斋点。

“你怎么知道是我？”张九龄拍了拍王九龙的屁股，最后还是放开了他。桌子上的糕点就吃了一两口，张九龄看着那个缺口，直接拿起那块放在嘴里。

不知道怎么的，莫名有种甜。

“你家今日也来？”王九龙看见被自己吃过的那块被张九龄挑走，心里不爽就要去抢，没想到这一举动直接落在张九龄眼里。张九龄一把将他拉到自己的怀里，张开嘴把那点子东西过给他。

王九龙红了脸，他没想投怀送抱的，可张九龄总能曲解他的意思。就好像以前明明说过不要了，可是张九龄还是把手伸进他的衣服里，扯走他的腰带，连同那块玉佩也扔在桌子上。

“这里可是清净之地。”王九龙捧起张九龄的脸，有些紧张道，“这样不好。”

“好不好做过一回才知道。”张九龄笑着去亲了亲王九龙的手指，对着衣衫松散开来的胸口就要去亲。王九龙向后仰着头，脖子修长好看。

“我娘还在外面。”

“他们找不到你。”

年少的张九龄总是带着这种哄骗，第一次他就是给王九龙买腰间的玉佩，哄骗了王九龙脱衣服，第二次是他哄着王九龙坐到他的身上去。后来慢慢的，他就把手伸进去，哄骗着王九龙握住他那根硬邦邦的东西。

“我想要操你。”张九龄这样说着，每回都说得让王九龙心头发颤，不知道怎么的，腿间就多出了张九龄挤进来的东西。

偏房离正殿还蛮远的，世俗里的少爷身子尊贵，一进来就没人敢打扰。王九龙这时候趴在床上，看着张九龄一点点把衣服解开，使劲地咽了咽口水。

刚刚张九龄直接舔了他的阴茎，他红着脸抓着张九龄的肩膀，两条腿都架在张九龄的两边夹着他的头。他听见张九龄说，乖，你放松一点。

然后他就紧紧地抓着床单被张九龄舔得又舒服又快乐。全都弄进了张九龄嘴里，王九龙看着他咽下去的，看着张九龄直接攥着他的脚腕毫不客气地俯下身子去咬了他的屁股。

呜呜，你怎么还不进来。

这时候哪里管得了这是清净之地了，王九龙好像都飞到天上去了。张九龄直接分开了他的两片臀瓣，挺着腰扶着他自己的那根早就高高硬起来的阴茎捅进他的屁眼里。

“九龙，你算算我们有多久没做了？”

上一次是在王九龙的家里，张九龄清晨摸黑跳窗进来，直接把还在梦中的王九龙干醒。那一次他捂着王九龙的嘴，感觉到他的挣扎，直接撞了进去。那一回王九龙都要软了，都要散了，神色涣散到只能看着张九龄发呆，还是张九龄把阴茎放在他的嘴里，又按着他的头揉着他胸口露出来的乳尖才让他重新清醒过来。

距离那一次，已经快小半个月了。好不容易等到今天家里来上香祈福，张九龄没打算放过王九龙。

王九龙的两条腿在床缘摩擦，床太小了，王九龙的腿不够放，他只能撑着身子把腿放到床尾去。张九龄的双手托着他的屁股半跪着撞起来，每顶一下王九龙就觉得他的脚都快要顶到光秃秃的墙面。

有什么东西从腿间里流了出来，王九龙咬着唇突然想起来：“哥哥，可不能弄脏这里。人家小僧人，晚上是要住这里，睡这张床的。”

然后张九龄直接顶得更深了，把那么点流出来的东西给顶了回去。王九龙的屁股又被抬高，他低头看了看自己的肚子，他觉得张九龄的那东西都要撞进他的肚子里去了。如果他上手去摸，是不是还能够摸到张九龄的形状？

张九龄的东西射进他身体里，如果他是个女的，他会不会就要给张九龄生孩子了？可他是王家的少爷，他是男的，不能给张九龄生孩子。张九龄搞完他也就完了，他还能够拥有张九龄的什么呢。

“哥哥，”王九龙哑着嗓子问张九龄，“今日你家里来，是来干嘛的？”

“求姻缘。”张九龄把那东西射进王九龙的身子里，他这才凑过来亲了亲王九龙的脸蛋，看着王九龙那张嘴，张九龄毫不犹豫地亲了上去，“求我的姻缘。”

“那你还来招惹我。”王九龙也不是真恼，他噘着嘴，推开张九龄。可恨张九龄的阴茎还在他身体里没拔出来，这么举动让王九龙只感觉到钻进他洞里的风，重新把他吹得痒痒的。

他需要张九龄的进入，于是张九龄直接把人按回来，又一次地挤进去。张九龄说：“王九龙，我不会负你的。”

王九龙求了个平安签，回家的路上他的心都是痒的，他转过头去还能够看见张九龄走在他的身后，一步一步看着他。我不负你四个字又在王九龙心头响了起来，张九龄说不负他，那他就等着张九龄。

热闹的喜事传得很快，男子一到弱冠的年纪就好像总是接连被催促着办喜事。媒婆跑得勤快了些，大红喜字就那么挂上去。

王九龙还有两年才到弱冠，自然是不懂这种喜气的。他看着来来往往的人都去了张家，一直看到那新娘子被八抬大轿抬着一路迎进了张家。

张九龄没有来找他。

锣鼓喧天，王九龙听着唢呐声阵阵，想的都是张九龄穿喜服的样子。他和张九龄第一天滚到床上去的时候就问张九龄，你将来不娶妻吗，你要和我在一起，你娶妻生子就是负我，和别的女人上一张床你也是负我。

那个时候张九龄也是那样说的，张九龄说我不负你。

于是在床上，张九龄怎样王九龙都依了，他怀着欣喜的心叫张九龄看见了全部的自己。他说，哥哥，你一定不要负我。

因为我喜欢你，如果你负我，我会去死的。

世间的人相信郎情妾意。王九龙说，喜欢你的那一刻，我就忘了什么郎情妾意。在哪里怎么样，不管做什么都已经是天底下的人都干不出来的事情了。

那个时候张九龄摸着他的眉眼，张九龄说：“楠楠，你太偏激了。等你到了弱冠之年，你就知道了，这个世上只能有郎情妾意。

而张九龄喜欢王九龙，也是真的。

到底还是辜负了。王九龙看着十里红妆，看着那撒出来的喜糖，他摸了摸挂在自己屋子里的那一身喜服，痴痴笑着。

王九龙没等来他的弱冠之年。王九龙等来的是一块碑，他曾经住过的屋子里空空荡荡，就剩下一件喜服。张九龄去的时候，王家的小厮说，少爷到了弱冠的年纪死活不娶妻，满嘴只念叨着他负了我。

不知道是谁负了我们少爷，他走的时候还特意嘱咐着那件喜服千万别带走。

也不知道为什么少爷不愿意娶妻，却又偷偷做了件喜服。

张九龄没有讲话，只是把那件喜服带走。

碑立在了城郊之外，张九龄出城前，守城门的人看见张九龄，还和他说要他早点回来。天色不早了，城门要关的。

张九龄笑了笑，黑色的衣衫下翻出了些红边，拎着个包裹是要去哪里的样子。他把记得要回来放在心里，脸上也没在意的样子。

两年了，他都没有敢去看王九龙。

脱掉那身黑色的衣衫，张九龄一身喜服，他点上几根蜡烛，把王九龙家里带出来的那身喜服铺好在地上。他顺着蜡烛的火，点了那身喜服。

火光熊熊燃烧着，张九龄在火光中勾着淡淡的笑。

成亲两年，他都在书房。新婚的妻肚子一直没有大起来，家里又去烧香求子，怎么都是徒劳。张九龄没有踏入过那间新房一步。

“我说过的，我不负你。”

这个世上，就只有郎情妾意。

从来都是如此。

Fin


End file.
